


home from the sea

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 100wordstories, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hopes that Danny, watching him, somewhere behind, somehow understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home from the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_lee/gifts), [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **Prompt:**  Touching Water  
>  **Notes:**   _Home is the Sailor, Home from Sea_. 
> 
> Steve, apparently, needed his own words this week.

He loves his team. The work he does with Five-0. Even if trivial and selfish, when he examines it, getting to see everything through to its end. More than bullet fire. Black marks. Families reunited. Recompense for the vastly wronged. 

But there are still days all he can do is stand in the cove's surf, staring out. When even this is a landlocked prison. This much water, beauty, immunity, is choosing _one drop_ over an expansive maelstrom. 

Hope that Danny, watching him, somewhere behind, somehow understands. 

This sight. His presence. Are the only tethers strong enough to keep him grounded.


End file.
